Blue Goggles
by Kyuubi-Jutsu
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi’s left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? What if Obito adopted Naruto? Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin
1. Chapter 1: Adoption

Title: Blue Goggles.  
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi's left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? 

**Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin**

Obito was walking on the streets.

He was a rookie jounin that was quickly gaining the respect of the village.

He became a jounin 2 years ago with flying colors.

He started to gain a name as the copy-nin as he had copied at least 400 techniques with his sharingan.

He then started to hear shouts.

"Kill the demon!"

Obito started to run to the origin of the sound.

He saw a giant crowd kicking and hitting a child with bright blond hair.

'So it's the container of Kyuubi no yoko…' thought Obito.

'I can't let sensei's legacy suffer like this!'

A loud "STOP!" was heard everyone turned to the Uchiha.

"It's the copy-nin! He'll kill the demon with one of his jutsu's! Make place everyone!" shouted a man.

As the crowd split and Obito started nearing Naruto crawled in a corner.

Obito's hand was nearing him… he closed his eyes… he started to go up? He was getting some friendly pats on his back?

"What the heck is wrong with you people! This is just an innocent child!" shouted Obito before jumping off with Naruto.

"Mister?" said Naruto.

"You can call me niisan kid." replied Obito.

When Obito arrived at the hospital…

"Sorry but no one on the staff is available for the moment." said the receptionist.

Then a woman with long light brown hair and red markings on the cheeks came in.

"What do you mean? There are plenty of doctors available!" said the woman.

"RI..I..N!" said Obito with a blush.

"Oh! Hi Obito-kun! And I think I already understand why no one was available… I'm going to treat the little guy right away!" said Rin. "Come back within an hour to get him back. Ok?"

"Umm… yeah!" said Obito madly blushing.

After all those years his crush on her had gotten even bigger.

He took his hour to head for the Hokage tower. (Heheh! That rhymes!)

"What's the matter Obito? You look a bit angry." asked the Hokage.

"I just saw the kyuubi vessel being attacked! How can you let a child just get hit by a whole crowd like that!" shouted Obito and began explaining what happened.

"Has it gotten this bad?" asked the Hokage.

"Do you now a way to make someone protect him all the time like family?"

"Well, if someone would adopt him…" but before the old man could continue Obito beamed.

"Well if that's the case then I'll adopt him!"

"Isn't that a bit rushed Obito?" replied the Sandaime.

In truth he was also worried that Obito would turn him into a first class prankster.

But just left and the old man just heard him saying "Get the papers ready for when I return!"

Back at the hospital

"Now that's strange… You're right on time!" joked Rin.

"Well, how did he turn out." asked Obito.

"He has some pretty big scars on his chest, but he's gonna be fine! And… he already knows about kyuubi." replied Rin.

"So my new little brother is okay!" said Obito with a huge grin.

Rin raised an eyebrow at his last remark.

"Yup! I'm gonna adopt him!"

"G-R-E-A-T! A new super late prankster in Konoha!" said Rin with sigh.

"I'm going to be adopted?" said Naruto who just came in.

"Yeah! You're going to be my little brother!"

"I-m-g-goin-g-t-to-ha-ha-ve-fa-family?" asked Naruto taking in the information.

"Bingo! But we'll first have to see the Hokage!" replied Obito.

"Who is the Hokage?" asked the curious Naruto.

"The Hokage is the strongest ninja and leader of the village, he is respected and admired by everyone but…" he said and quickly ran out of the hospital with Naruto and continued "You can call him old man!"

"Hokage… I want to become Hokage… it will be my dream!" replied Naruto while sitting on Obito's back.

After the forms were signed Naruto immediately hugged Obito's leg and shouted happily "NIISAN!"

The next day Naruto was introduced to Kakashi and Rin.

A few weeks later it was his birthday.

"Hey Naruto! Come over here for a second." heard Naruto while he was reading.

'It's my birthday… I wonder what he's gonna do?' thought Naruto.

When Naruto came in he saw Obito while holding something behind his back.

Then he saw it was a package.

"I'm getting a present?"

"Come on open up!"

When he opened it he saw it was a set of goggles like Obito's but with cerulean blue glass instead of orange.

"THANK YOU NIISAN!" he shouted before hugging his brother.

**That's it for the prologue!**

**Please vote for the weapon that Naruto's gonna use!**

**The ones I'm leaning forward to are:**

**A scythe with chain like Hidan,**

**a katana like the one Sasuke has after the timeskip,**

**a chakra sword.**

**Tips for Sasuke's pairing are also welcome, but no Yaoi!**

**See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Academy Years And Graduating

Title: Blue Goggles.  
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi's left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? 

**Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin**

**Chapter 2: Academy Years And Graduating**

Timeskip: 3 years.

Sakura walked to the playfield. It would be her first day at the academy.

Some minutes later some big guy stepped up to her and shouted "Hey! Its forehead-girl!" and poked her on her forehead making her fall.

"It's a perfect target for combat training!" said the boy as he lifted his fist to hit her.

Just before he hit her his fist was stopped by a blond spiky-haired boy with blue goggles.

"You're supposed to become a shinobi? Go take someone of your own size!" said Naruto and started to grab the fist and held it extremely thight causing the bully to run away terrified.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked at her helper. He had a dark red shirt with a blue jacket and pants.

She blushed. He was kind of cute.

"Um yeah! Thanks!" She quickly said.

"Is this your first day at the academy?" asked the boy.

"Uh yes…" she replied shyly.

"Cool! Were in the same class then! See ya later!"

He put his goggles over his eyes again and ran to the teacher who was announcing that the lesson would begin.

Some students noticed the kid with the goggles was snickering loud.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino raised her hand

"Rena Itae!"

Rena raised her hand

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Get Out!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Get Out!"

Sasuke was completely stunned. They were telling an Uchiha to get out off class?

"So young sir Out Get is si- WAIT A MINUTE! WHO MESSED WITH MY NAME LIST?"

The whole class where laughing there lungs when Sasuke was heading for the door.

"Third lesson sensei! Genjutsu!" said Naruto laughing the hardest.

Iruka dispelled the illusion and was shocked to sense that the chakra seeping out of illusion was indeed Naruto's.

"Ahem… Naruto Uzumaki?" he said recovering from the surprise.

"Right here!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto most of the time didn't pay attention to the girls in his class and just always continued his pranks.

The only thing of interest that happened was the Uchiha Massacre.

Itachi had only let Sasuke and his baby sister Mikoso live.

They would today graduate from the academy and they heard shouts in the hall.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU DEFACE THE HOKAGE MONUMENT! AND OBITO! YOU SHOULD GIVE THE RIGHT EXAMPLE NOT HELP HIM!"

Obito, that was Naruto's crazy adopted brother.

When the class looked out of the window they saw the whole hokage monument full of doodles.

The Third was by far the most ridiculous.

"The whole face was white+'s as eyes, red clown-like mouth paint which made him seem like he was smiling and hair in every imaginable color.

The exam would be a simple bunshin.

The girls where all squealing around at Sasuke's 5 bunshins.

Naruto stepped forward and made 10 bunshins without even making a hand seal surprising everyone.

'_The dobe did better than ME! NO WAY! I'm an Uchiha!'_

'SHANNARO! As expected from Naruto-kun!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Tomorrow you get assigned to your Jounin-sensei's!" said Iruka before leaving.

The next day

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura"

"YATTA!" shouted Sakura cheerly.

'_She seems really happy to be with me… Normally the girls ditch me as an idiot.' _thought Naruto.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." finished Iruka.

'I'm also able to annoy Ino! It can't get any better!' screamed Inner Sakura

Suddenly a poof sounded and a man in the twenties appeared.

He had a facemask, silver hair and was completely dressed in black.

Even his jounin vest was black.

Furthermore he had an exceptionally short sword on his back and his eyes were dead-serious.

"I'm team 7's jounin-sensei; please follow me to the roof for introductions." He said with a serious voice before poofing away again.

'_He seems powerful… perhaps I can learn something from him.'_ thought Sasuke.

'_He's creepy…'_ thought Sakura.

'_Haha! I got Kakashi as sensei!'_ Naruto.

Once at the roof the introductions started.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Nothing you need to know. Pinkie first." said Kakashi simply.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… I dislike Ino-pig and my dream is …" she said while blushing and looking at Naruto.

'_She has a crush on Naruto… interesting.'_

"Blondie…"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like training, ramen and my family! I dislike perverts… my dream is to become the greatest Hokage this village has ever had!" replied Naruto.

"Brooder…"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My only like is my sister. I dislike many things. My ambition is to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man."

'_Avenger type. Simply put.'_ thought Kakashi simply.

"Okay tomorrow is the real genin test, and before you ask questions the first genin test with bunshins was just a test to see if you're a possible genin. Training ground 7 at 7:30 in the morning"

Kakashi poofed away.

At Naruto's house

"Hey Obito! I got Sasgay on my team!"

"Ack! The worst of all tortures!" joked Obito. "Who is your other teammate?"

"A girl named Sakura. She always blushes when she sees me, really strange, but she seems okay. You won't believe who my sensei is…" he said.

"Don't tell me that it's…"

"Yup! Kakashi! Wanna steal his limited edition icha icha book again and use it as a hostage?"

"We'll get enough chances for things like that! We're just gonna go to Ichiraku's now."

At Sasuke's house

"Aniki! Who is on your team?" asked Mikoso.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura." He simply said.

"Naruto? He's the boss Konohamaru was talking about!" she replied.

He was starting to go upstairs but his sister stopped him.

"Why do you always ignore me? Jerk!" she said mad because of lack of attention.

"Okay, okay… if you really want…"

She jumpedon his back and ran a bit in the Uchiha estate.

This was daily business for him.

At Sakura's house

"Hello Kaasan." said Sakura as she walked in.

"Who's in your team?" she asked.

"Sasuke and… Naruto-kun…" she said blushing.

"Do you like that Naruto kid?" she asked.

"UMMMMMM!!!!! BYE-GOTTA-GO-MOM-SEE-YOU!!!" said Sakura successfully stopping the conversation as she walked upstairs.

The next day at training ground 7

Kakashi arrived right on time as usual.

First came Sasuke, then Sakura, 15 minutes later Naruto.

"Sorry! I had to help an old lady cross the street!" he apologized.

Sasuke and Sakura knew his tendency to be late. He arrived most of the time an hour later than normal in the academy.

Kakashi knew he would pick the habit up from Obito.

"Here's the test. You got to snatch these bells from me. If you don't get one you'll get sent back to the academy." explained Kakashi as he held up a pair of bells.

"But Sensei, there are only 2 bells!" said Sakura.

"That's why one of you will get sent back to the academy. You have until Noon. Now GO!"

They immediately jumped away in the bushes.

'_They hid themselves well…I'm going to have to search for them. '_ thought Kakashi.

Naruto ran around silence.

'_This is obviously a test of teamwork. Sasuke should be he... What the?!!'_ thought as he saw Sasuke.

He had his head just above the ground due to **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**.

"Hey Sasgay. Wether you like it or not, this test's answer is teamwork. Think about it. All genin teams are composed of three. He wants to split us up." declared Naruto.

After a while he was able to convince Sasuke and they searched for Sakura.

"There she is! Huh? Did she faint?" said Naruto as he saw Sakura lying down with a horrified expression.

"She doesn't seem hurt. Probarly Genjutsu." stated Sasuke.

"Sakura?" he said while sitting next to her and poking her forehead.

When Sakura woke up and saw Naruto she immediatley gave him a bonecrushing hug while shouting "THANK KAMI-SAMA YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"

Naruto breaking free and explaining the situation continued searching for Kakashi with his teammates.

"I hope they will atleast all try a second time…" said Kakashi to himself.

"Hm? There's a genjutsu covering this area… KAI!"

Then a loud "NOW!" was shouted.

Suddenly Sasuke came out of the bushes with a **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**.

Kakashi jumped up to avoid it.

'_From what I heard Sasuke doesn't have special talent in Genjutsu. Was it Sakura?'_

Then Naruto jumped towards him and made Kakashi force to block.

Then Sasuke also jumped towards him and forced his teacher to grab his arm.

Last Sakura came out of her hiding place and jumped up to grab the bells.

"You all PASS!" said Kakashi right before Sakura grabbed the bells.

They all hugged their sensei not thinking of the fact that they were still in the air as they were falling.

When they lay on the ground they laughed extremely loud.

'_I'll have a good time with these kids…'_

**Naruto's weapon:**

**Chakra sword: 5**

**Katana: 2**

**Scythe with chain: 1**

**Staff: 1 (although I don't like the idea of Naruto with a staff.)**

**Sasuke's pairing: **

**Ino: 1 (I picked the one you liked the most King of abyss)**

**Hinata: 0**

**Let him be alone: 2**

**Please just vote once a poll. So don't vote like: Scythe and Katana. Just: Katana, or: Scythe.**

**For the jutsu's go visit Wikipedia.**

**And tell me how you like the idea of Sasuke having a little sister!**

**She's gonna replace Moegi on the Konohamaru corps and Udon will be replaced by the little brother of Hayate (You know the sick dude from the preliminaries).**

**Sakura's hair is short like in part 2.**

**About Sasuke also hugging Kakashi, he still has a little sister so he is more social.**

**Don't forget: Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf Of Konoha

Title: Blue Goggles.  
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi's left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? 

**Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin**

**Chapter 3: The Wolf Of Konoha**

It was a bad day for Naruto.  
First when he woke up Obito was in one of his 'Why don't you love me Rin?' moods.  
That means: ranting about Rin until he didn't have the strength to speak anymore.  
Then when he was going to the meeting bridge Konohamaru confronted him with 3 kids who named themselves the Konohamaru corps. And worst part of that was that one of them was Sasuke's sister!  
When he arrived at the bridge Kakashi started to give him a lecture about being on time and such.  
The worst part of all was that today's missions were complete crap!  
Hunting a Cat, walking dogs, Hunting a cat again, pulling weeds, hunting a cat Dèja vu…  
"Okay team 7! You have another D-rank today!" said the Hokage knowing it would anger them.  
"THAT'S IT! OLD MAN! WE WANT A C-RANK RIGHT NOW!" screamed Naruto.  
"Naruto! You're just a fresh genin! It's normal that you guys go on D-ranks." said Iruka as he started explaining about the mission ranks.  
"I'm in a good mood today, so I'll make an exception for you kids. The mission is to escort Sir Tazuna to the wave country. Come in!" said the Hokage.  
"Are you sure these can protect me? They're just a bunch of little brats!" said Tazuna as he came in.  
"Don't worry Tazuna-san. I'm a jounin." said Kakashi.

When the mission started Sakura asked about the wave country while Kakashi was explaining.

'_Puddles? It hasn't rained in days…'_ thought Kakashi.  
Suddenly chains wrapped around Kakashi and seemingly shredded him.  
Naruto immediately leaped to the nin's while Sasuke trapped them by pinning their chains to the trees with a shuriken and kunai.  
Naruto managed to hit both of them on the head with a spin kick before they dropped their gauntlets and released themselves.  
They immediately rushed to Tazuna who was with Sakura.  
'_Am I going to die?'_ she thought shaking.  
Then Kakashi jumped down from the trees and grabbed both of the nin's and knocked them out.  
"Good job Naruto, Sasuke. Focus next time Sakura." said Kakashi as he started preparing for interrogation.  
"Wait a minute! How did you survive?" asked a dumbfounded Tazuna.  
"I just used a simple **Kawarimi no jutsu**(Replacement technique) to escape." replied Kakashi.  
A while later after he interrogated the Demon brothers  
"They were after you Tazuna-san. That means you gave us wrong info. This is now an A-Rank."  
"But they'll kill me if you don't help me! My grandson will just cry forever and my daughter will hate Konoha!" he pleaded.  
"Then team, what do you think. Should we continue?"  
"We can't just let him die, can we? I say we continue!" said Naruto.  
"I also vote for continue!" said Sakura wanting to agree with Naruto.  
"It'll be a good experience for me." said Sasuke.  
"Then our choices are made. It's your lucky day Tazuna-san." finished Kakashi.

Some hours later

Naruto was walking a bit ahead.  
He didn't want to risk another ambush since the next assassin would be a jounin.  
He then saw a slight movement in the bushes and immediately threw a kunai at it only to find a bunny.  
"It's just a rabbit idiot. Stop staring at it" said Sasuke.  
"But it's white when in this area they should be brown! Haven't you heard of Ninjas who take animals with them for the sole purpose of Kawarimi!" said Naruto.  
Then Kakashi shouted "DUCK!" as all of them avoided a giant sword that was flying trough the air.  
Then someone landed on the sword.  
"Momochi Zabuza, The demon of the mist."  
"Hatake Kakashi, the wolf of Konoha. I feel honored that I'm allowed to to be the one to kill you!" replied Zabuza.  
"Momochi Zabuza!" replied Naruto in shock.  
"Do you know who he is Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.  
"Obito-niisan told me about him. He massacred a whole class of Genin Candidates when he was only 10 plus he's an expert in silent killing. My brother once fought him and won but he escaped somehow using hostages."  
"SO YOUR THAT FREAK'S BROTHER HEY! I STILL HAVE SOMETHING TO SETTLE WITH HIM!"said Zabuza pointing on a scar on his chest.  
"I heard that aniki beat you senseless last time around." said Naruto with a mocking tone and face.  
"NO, HE DIDN'T!" said Zabuza furious.  
"Yes he did No-brows!" replied Naruto mockingly.  
"_Naruto can even make a serial killer act like a child… but so can Obito… Even then does Zabuza even realize I could just sneak up on him and slit his trout?_" thought Kakashi.  
"_Is this guy really a Jounin?_" thought Sasuke disappointed.  
"SHANNARO! GO NARUTO-KUN!" said inner Sakura.  
"ENOUGH OF THIS! Kirigakure no Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza.  
"You're forgetting something Zabuza." said Kakashi.  
Zabuza felt Kakashi's presence behind him.  
"_So fast!"_ thought Zabuza.  
"I'm also trained in silent killing with mist." said Kakashi while slashing him with a regular Katana.  
It turned out to be a mizu bunshin Kakashi hit.  
"_I was lucky that I made a clone when I performed kirigakure. If I hadn't switched in time I would have lost already." _thought Zabuza.  
"I don't have time for hide and seek Zabuza." said Kakashi bringing his Katana down on the real Zabuza who just blocked it in time.  
"I'm going to finish this quickly." said Kakashi grabbing the wakizashi(short sword) on his back.  
"WHITE FANG ARTS: EXTENDED ARMS!" shouted Kakashi.  
He charged at Zabuza with both swords and clashed both of them against his Zanbato.  
"_This is far too primitive for someone like Kakashi. What is he…"_ But before Zabuza knew it the chakra blade shot right over Zabuza's shoulder made a turn and pierced him from behind.  
"B..ut..ho..w!" said Zabuza.  
"White fang arts: extended arms is a technique that lets me completely control how the chakra of my blade will extend." said Kakashi while whipping his chakra sword out of Zabuza's body leaving an enormous wound.  
"I'll make it quick Zabuza." said Kakashi.  
Before Kakashi could finish him some needles flew in Zabuza's neck and he fell limp.  
Kakashi checked his pulse.  
"Hmm dead… Team! It's over!" said Kakashi.  
"Thank you for stopping Zabuza in my stead. He could of given me much trouble." said a hunter-nin.  
The hunter walked over to Zabuza and used Shunshin no jutsu to exit.  
"Kakashi-sensei who was that?" asked Sakura.  
Kakashi explained about hunter-nins but noticed something.  
"Damn! Hunter-nins are supposed to dispose of the body on place! It must have been someone who works with Zabuza…"  
"Listen team, I won so quick only because I surprised Zabuza near constantly. He will probarly research my techniques beforehand. Next time he will have his partner helping him. We won't have it as easy as this time. The following weeks I'll train you until you can't speak anymore, got it!"  
"_This will be great!"_ thought Naruto.  
"_We're finally getting some real training!"_ thought Sasuke  
"_I won't let Naruto-kun down!"_ thought Sakura.  
"_I like pudding!"_ thought Tazuna.  
When they arrived at Tazuna's home Kakashi said "We'll immediately start training. Eating can come later."

They arrived in the forest.

"We'll first focus on upping your chakra control. Seeing all these Naruto will surely understand the exercise, am I right?" explained Kakashi.  
"Yosh!" replied Naruto.  
Naruto started walking on a tree and kept standing about halfway to Sakura's and Sasuke's amazement.  
"The hardest place to focus your chakra is initially your feet. This exercise makes you force chakra in to your feet so it sticks to the branch of the tree. That way you can control you chakra better." explained Kakashi.  
"But how will that help us! We can't defeat any thing by just running up a tree!" complained Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, if your control is good enough you can learn every single technique." this piqued Sasuke's interest.  
"_Any technique?_"  
"Use your kunai to mark your progress. I'll train a bit with Naruto first. When Sakura finishes she'll train with Naruto. When Sasuke finished I'll train him." said Kakashi.  
Kakashi took Naruto to an open place in the forest.  
"Naruto, did you receive Beniryuu?" Asked Kakashi.  
"Yeah I got it right here." said Naruto holding up a sealing scroll.  
"I'll teach all basic sword moves, I except you to learn them in maximum 3 days."  
"THREE DAYS!" shouted Naruto.  
"We'll be training through day and night, every 4 hours ten minute break and you get 5 hours sleep.  
If you don't do it, from the day you come home you won't be allowed to eat ramen until you got 25 D-ranks completed."  
"But if I succeed you will…"

**I know this chapter sucks…  
****The weapon has been decided.  
****It will be a sacred katana that can lengthen with chakra and is capable of firing black red chakra blasts. (Like Getsuga Tenshou in Bleach.)  
****There's a link in my profile to a drawing of it.  
****Sasuke's pairing will be a surprise.  
****Kakashi will have a lot more trouble with Zabuza next time.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Naruto finishes his training with Kakashi and starts training Sakura.  
****Sasuke and Kakashi start their Training.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura's Training

Title: Blue Goggles.  
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi's left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? 

**Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin**

**Chapter 4: Sakura's Training**

"Okay Naruto, I'm gonna let you spar against my water clone. If you get a hit in, it means you won the bet." said Kakashi.  
_"Even if water clones are 10 times weaker than the original this is Kakashi-sensei we're talking about."_ thought Naruto.  
"Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" said Kakashi. "3, 2, 1 GO!" announced Kakashi as both drew their Katana's.  
Naruto immediately slashed at Kakashi's clone, which he blocked with his own.  
Then while clashing their blades, Naruto tried a kick to throw him of guard but the clone held his foot with his hand.  
With only one hand supporting the clone's sword now, Naruto swung his sword extra hard to break trough the clone his guard and immediately tried to get a hit in.  
The clone dodged and immediately performed a trust.  
"Seems that the clone is also ten times dumber then it's original."  
Naruto with surprising agility and balance stepped on the katana's upper flat side, making the clone drop the sword and swung his sword.  
Some moments passed.  
"_Did I miss?"_ thought Naruto.  
Finally the clone smiled and turned into water.  
"YEAH! I WON THE BET DATTEBAYO!!! "  
"_Remarkable, even though the clone held back, I would've expected that it would last longer." _thought Kakashi.  
"Naruto! You should start your training with Sakura! We can't afford to lose a single second."  
"Yosh!"  
"_If he keeps at it like this, then I'm sure that he will one day achieve his dream. Go make your father proud Naruto and perhaps even surpass him, for I know you can do it."_

Later…

"Sakura-chan! I finished my training!" shouted Naruto as Sakura was high in a tree.  
"_He called me Sakura-chan?"_ thought Sakura.  
When she came down she said "Sure thing Naruto-kun!"  
They walked to an open place in the woods.  
"Kakashi-sensei gave us these scrolls with Jutsus for us to learn! Isn't it great!" said Naruto eager about learning new techniques.  
"Kakashi-sensei said that you have fantastic chakra control so why don't we start with some suiton!" continued Naruto.  
"Here's a good one! Suiton: Teppodama! It's a C-rank that turns your chakra into a bullet of water."  
They memorized the seals and got ready to try to perform it on a target.  
They made 4 seals and both said "Suiton:Teppodama no jutsu!"  
Needless to say, it didn't completely work out.  
Sakura's bullet just traveled a meter and whole the area in front of Naruto was wet.  
They kept trying and were improving bit by bit.  
Naruto finally hit the target with a perfect bullet but Sakura was stuck somewhere.  
"_What am I doing wrong… It doesn't go automatic enough for a jutsu._" thought Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan, you're doing the second seal wrong." said Naruto.  
He carefully grabbed her hands and put them in the right position.  
"_Naruto-kun… is holding my hands!_" thought Sakura.  
She tried the technique with Naruto's correction and hit the target right on.  
She was exhausted though from using so much chakra.  
"Aren't you tired Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.  
"Nah! I have a lot more chakra than the normal ninja my age. I don't quickly get tired from jutsu training." said Naruto.  
"_Does that mean I'm so much weaker than Naruto-kun?_" thought Sakura with sad expression.  
"That doesn't mean you're weak or something you know! Did you notice how you got a bullet at the first try while I just spouted water from my mouth? That's cause while you have less chakra you're control is fantastic!" said Naruto noticing Sakura's look.  
"Since we still got some time left until training's over, I'd say we practice our seal forming speed!" suggested Naruto.  
While they were practicing Naruto said "Sakura-chan, you don't move you're hands far enough from each other when you stop a seal. It's more like this." he said while again carefully holding her arms and making them move correctly.  
Sakura blushed as she thought "_He's doing it again…_"  
"Thanks Naruto-kun. It's a lot easier this way!"

That evening at Tazuna's

Naruto was eating like crazy.  
Then he noticed Sasuke also with a few bowls next to him.  
"How much bowls did you have Sasuke?" asked Naruto.  
"4" he replied.  
"Same."  
They were silent for a moment."**Seconds please.**" they both said at the same time.  
They were eating even faster than before.  
"Swacunds plase!" was heard constantly as they were competing.  
After some lecture of table manners by Kakashi they stopped their competition.  
Suddenly Inari began "Why do you people try so hard! Nobody can stand up to Gatou!"  
"Gee! Ain't you optimistic!" said Naruto."Shut up! I'm different from you! You don't know anything about my life! You grew up with no real pain!" shouted Inari.  
"_Damn! Inari's in trouble now!_" though Kakashi.  
The room's air darkened.  
They Naruto sigh and he took his black coat off.  
Tazuna and Inari stiffened, Tsunami gasped and the plate she was holding fell right out of her hands and Sasuke and Sakura felt like vomiting.  
Naruto's arms were horribly scarred; some would think that there was more scarred skin than normal.  
"I got the first when I was 2 years old. They only stopped attacking when I was adopted by my brother. Prior to that, I lived on the streets hated by the whole village. Never knew my parents. Hated for something I didn't want to have…" he said with a neutral tone. "You think you have it bad, but you're just some selfish crybaby… keep crying as the crybaby you are and you'lle achieve nothing" said Naruto putting his coat back on and leaving the room with a completely frozen audience except for Kakashi.  
"I'm gonna go to bed…" said Inari shocked.  
"Uhh! Dinner's was great Tsunami! Going to bed now!" said a pale Tazuna.  
"Ditto!" said Sasuke and Sakura wanting to forget that sight and Naruto's speech.  
Later that evening Sakura was outside.  
She couldn't sleep as she had way too many questions for Naruto but didn't have the courage to ask them.  
"So you couldn't sleep either eh Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto from behind.  
They sat next to each other for a while in silence until Sakura began "Naruto-kun, why do people do such things to you?"  
"You could call it some bloodline limit that people don't like. That's all I'm saying." said Naruto in that neutral voice.  
She then noticed that he didn't have his coat on again.  
He only had a sleeveless black shirt under it so his arms were visible again.  
If you didn't look at the numerous scars she saw that he had extremely well toned arms.  
She then noticed that he held his arm out in a shaking fashion.  
"Best friends?" he asked.  
She hestitated for a second but shaked hands and said "Best friends!"  
The next days…  
Everyone kept their training up.  
Naruto started giving Sakura some weights to improve her taijutsu in the first after they stopped the ninjutsu training and in the last days she even practiced some medical jutsu.  
Sasuke would train by himself when Kakashi was guarding the bridge.

One day…

"Is Naruto still sleeping!" exclaimed Sasuke mad.  
"But Sasuke, Naruto-kun trained really hard that night!" defended Sakura.  
"Just let Naruto sleep a bit, he'll find us later." said Kakashi.

When they arrived at the bridge they were shocked to find corpses everywhere.

"Damn! He's back! Surround Tazuna!" ordered Kakashi.

At Tazuna's house…

"Don't take my mom away!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!!" said Inari charging at the mercenaries.  
"Oooh! You gentlemen certainly have your way with women huh!" said Naruto only just awake.  
Suddenly he disappeared out of their sight and reappeared later with Tsunami and Inari with him.  
"Who the heck are you!" said one of the mercenaries while drew their swords.  
They saw a red thin flash and he was suddenly in front of them while their katana's blades were cut off.  
"Someone who needs a morning exercise!" said Naruto before punching them in their stomachs and smashing their heads together.  
"_Gatou's men are on the move, I got to get to the bridge._" he thought.  
"Inari! I'm going to let you do the rest here, I'll go help my friends on the bridge." said Naruto before racing to the bridge.

At the bridge…

"Haku, if you keep holding back like that those kids will beat you." said Zabuza calmly.  
It was true; Sasuke and Sakura were holding Haku off with ease.  
"Secret technique! Demonic ice mirrors!" exclaimed Haku.  
Mirrors of ice started to spawn from the water as they watched in wonder.  
But right before the dome was complete, Sasuke was pushed by someone out of the dome.  
"Naruto!" he said surprised.  
"You guard Tazuna, I'll take care of this." said Naruto.

**Hope you like it!**

**The first bit of real hints at NaruSaku.**

**Also review please!**

** ()()  
(0.0)  
( ) **

**The bunny commands you to review!**

**Naruto wears black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a black coat like yondaime with the kanji for Uzumaki written in red vertically.**

**He wears his goggles around his neck (It's attached to an elastic rope) and his headband is attached to his coat.**


	5. Chapter 5: TwentySix Year Old Virgins

Title: Blue Goggles.  
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi's left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? 

**Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin**

**Chapter 5: Twenty-Six Year Old Virgins**

Naruto endured another volley of needles from Haku.  
"_I need to predict where he's gonna come out!_" thought Naruto.  
Sakura and Naruto were simply needle cushions.  
"_I think I know his pattern right now…_"  
"_He's readying his needles…NOW!_" thought Naruto seemingly kicking into nothing.  
"_How did he…_" thought Haku before getting a kick in the face.  
"Now's our chance!" shouted Naruto.  
Naruto quickly punched which Haku narrowly dodged only to be met with kick from behind by Sakura.  
Then Haku made a backwards jump to gain some distance, Naruto jumped at him while he was airborn.  
Then suddenly Haku revealed a hidden dagger in his robes and charged at him with unbelievable speed.  
"_Damn! I can't block it!_" cursed Naruto in his thoughts.  
Naruto blinked for a second, there was no pain?  
He saw Sakura in front of him with the dagger stabbed through her heart.  
"_Sh-e-e to-ook the a-tta-a-ck for me?_" he thought.  
"Sakura-chan!" he said.  
"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" she didn't respond.  
"She died protecting you, she was a good kunoichi."  
"URUSE!!! (SHUT UP!)" he shouted in an inhuman demonic voice.  
"I…" the chakra was ripping the ground. "WILL…" everyone on the bridge was struck by inhuman killing intent. "KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

Inside the seal…

"**FINALLY SOME BLOOD!"** shouted the Kyuubi.  
"**WAIT A MINUTE! THAT SWORD, COULD IT BE?**"  
The eyes of kyuubi become fully black except for the iris.

Outside…

Haku was terrified when he saw the chakra turn from orange to blood red and Naruto's eyes themselves became black except for the iris.  
"The Chakra is even more potent than the night Kyuubi attacked!" thought Kakashi.  
"This can't be real! It's abnormal!" thought Zabuza.  
"DIE!!!" screamed Naruto as he shattered one of the mirrors.  
Haku quickly jumped out of one of the shards and threw some needles at him.  
They merely reflected of like he was made out of steel.  
Naruto grabbed his arm and snapped it like a twig.  
Haku screamed in pain.  
Naruto grabbed his neck slowly squeezing it.  
"Wh-what are you!" said Haku weakly.  
Naruto's eyes widened as he became normal again.  
He let Haku loose.  
Naruto looked at the blood in his hands.  
He ran to Sakura.  
"Zabuza-sama!" said Haku sensing danger as he rushed to their fight.  
"Sakura-chan! Don't die!" he said checking her pulse.  
"The dagger missed her heart somehow…" he said as she still had a weak pulse.  
"**You'll have to give her heheheheh…"** grinned the Kyuubi inside him.  
"CPR…" he gulped.

The next day…

"_I let it take control of me so easily… Am I really a monster?_" thought Naruto as he sat next to Sakura's bed.  
Sakura's eyes were starting to open.  
"Uhg… where am I? What happened?" she moaned.  
"Well after you passed out that guy sacrificed himself for Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei finished Zabuza off." He said obviously leaving  
the part about the Kyuubi out.  
"Yo!" said Kakashi barging in the room.  
"Kakashi-sensei! Is Tazuna-san save?" asked Sakura.  
"Yup! Gatou's dead so we have nothing to worry about anymore!" he said with his eyes in the form of upside-down U.  
Sakura flinched a bit at hearing how easy he talked about killing.  
"How did I exactly survive? With such a wound someone should have given me CP…" she stopped when she saw Naruto blushing madly.  
"Don't tell me…" she whispered turning completely red.  
"Yup!" said Kakashi with his typical eye-smile before running out of the room.  
It was silent for a few moments…  
"So you gave me…" asked Sakura.  
"Well um yeah…" responded Naruto.  
"Are you mad at me?" asked Naruto.  
"Let's just forget about it okay?" she smiled.

It was silent again for a minute.

"You would look good with your headband worn as a bandana." he said quickly.  
"Huh? Why…"  
"Well… It makes you look though… And um… I like that…"  
"_What the hell am I saying? This is so embarrassing!"_ thought Naruto.  
She loosened her forehead protector and wore it as a bandana.  
She looked at herself with a mirror from her pocket.  
"_I like this look…_" she thought.

Timeskip: 3 days…

"Ok Kakashi! Time to fulfill the promise!" said Naruto.  
"Do you really think we should do this?" replied Kakashi.  
"Do you think they're gonna get anywhere with that!" he said while showing a picture of the almighty Copy-nin drooling with a picture of Rin in his hand while lying on the floor crying anime-tears.  
"I'm completely with you…" replied Kakashi stunned from seeing the picture.  
"But how are we gonna get started?" asked Kakashi.  
"Don't worry! I have the masterplan-dattebayo!" said Naruto while trying an evil laugh.

3 hours later…

"Obito Uchiha needs treatment!" one of the nurses shouted.  
"If this doesn't work…" said a severly beat up Kakashi.  
He had to beat up Obito so he would end up in the Hospital and with his Obito's current mood it was a little easier.  
"As much cuts as possible across the chest?" asked Naruto.  
"Yup!"

At the Hospital…

"What do you mean I have to take him up in my home? I swear that there were still some free rooms!" said Rin confused.  
"I'm sorry miss Rin but you're the Hokage requested it himself." said a random Medic.  
"There's no way escaping it then…" she sighed.  
The Medic then ran until Rin didn't see him anymore when Kakashi appeared.  
"Here's the money buddy thanks for the cooperation!" said Kakashi.

In the Hokage's Office…

"Icha Icha Golden Edition! And I only had to get Obito in Rin's house for it!" said the Hokage.  
A while later at Rin's House.  
Obito was still unconscious while Rin was healing the Cuts.  
"In position Kakashi?" asked Naruto through a radio.  
"In position…" replied Kakashi cloaking himself with Genjutsu.  
"Kakashi made a long set of seals and looked Rin right in the eye without that she noticed because of the genjutsu."  
"_This jutsu allows Kakashi-sensei to put suggestions in people their minds…this could be fun!"_ thought Naruto.  
"Ok all done!" she was about to go uot of the room until she stopped in her tracks.  
"_I never actually touched a man's chest before…"_ she looked at Obito's sleeping form.  
"_Oh God! This is so tempting!_" she thought as she laid her hands on Obito's chest.  
"_I can't control myself!_" she thought as the feeling got more tempting.  
She was getting redder and redder until she fainted.  
"What do we do now?" asked Kakashi.  
"This makes things even easier!" said Naruto."Kakashi-sensei! Pick her up and lay her down in the bed on Obito!"

A few minutes later…

"_Where am I? What is this warm feeling on my chest._"  
He was shocked when he saw the women of his dreams sleeping on him.  
By some miracle Rin woke up at almost the same time.  
"U…um. Hi?" he said.  
"_Oh god this feeling again!_" she thought.  
They weren't in control anymore.

They kissed.

Naruto and Kakashi looked from their hiding place at the new couple.

"Aww! It's so cute!" said Naruto happy at their success.  
"Wait a minute are they?" said Naruto now seeing them prepare for (Rated: MA)  
"Six years to early Naruto!" said Kakashi as he grabbed Naruto and quickly made a run for it.

**Finally finished it!**

**I know it sucks but it's the best I could come up with!**

**About Obito and Rin's fast relationship.**

**THEY'RE FRIGGIN 26 YEAR OLD VIRGINS!!!! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! **


	6. Chapter 6: Filler

Title: Blue Goggles.  
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi's left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? 

**Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin**

**Chapter 6: Filler**

Naruto was holding Beniryuu while sitting on a bench in the park.

"_Something about this sword intensified Kyuubi's chakra… It seemed like he found a lost part of himself…"_ thought Naruto worried.

"Naruto-niichan!" shouted a too well known trio.

"Konohamaru!"

"Wow that sword is so cool!" said Tsuro.

Tsuro was Hayate Gekou's little brother and was obsessed with swords.

He grabbed out of Naruto's hand but it started burning his hands.

"Ow! What the!" said Tsuro shocked.

Deciding to ignore it Naruto took it back when he noticed something.

They were all wearing goggles.

Konohamaru had yellows, Tsuru had greens and Mikoso (Sasuke's sister.) had red ones.

That wasn't actually bad but Sasuke would probably start chasing him about corrupting his sister.

"Are we gonna prank someone today!" they sai excited.

"_It's not like I can do anything home with Rin and Aniki having 'business', but I have to train._"

"Sorry but I have to train! The chunin Exams are in a month!" he said.

He walked to the forest and checked his weights.

"1000 kicks at max speed starting now!" he shouted.

With Sakura…

Sakura was training to master this so called super strength.

"Gather Chakra in your hand and release it at…" she said while aiming a punch.

"CONTACT!"

She punched at a tree and was happy to see a quite big hole in it.

"YATTA! I'll show Ino at the exams!" she squealed happily.

"_And Naruto-kun…_" she thought silently.

With Sasuke…

Sasuke was training to improve his Sharingan he gained while getting almost killed by Zabuza.

"I won't let Naruto catch up to me! I will kill Itachi!" he shouted.

After a while he stopped.

"Naruto has been starting to influence Mikoso…" the image of Mikoso standing before with red Goggles while shouting "DATTEBAYO!" scared him.

"I should talk to him about it."

With Obito and Rin…

"Oh Obito… Come get me you beast…" said Rin with a seducing tone.

"With pleasure…"

(I don't need to explain this further…)

That evening…

The Konohamaru corps entered Naruto's House.

"Hey Naruto! Guess what we…" they paled before all fainting on the spot.

Later…

"Naruto-kun! I'm getting the hang of that…" Sakura paled and fainted on the spot.

Later…

"Naruto, I think you're starting to influence my sister…" Do I need to explain?

Later…

Naruto entered his living room to see Sasuke, Sakura, Konohamaru, Mikoso and Tsuro on the floor.

"CAN"T YOU TWO KEEP IT IN THE BEDROOM!" he shouted at Rin and Obito doing business.

**As the title says… This is just some Filler…  
In my story Obito was exiled out of the clan because they didn't approve of his father's wife and  
****Sasuke didn't want to be adopted.**


	7. Chapter 7: Because Squirrels Own

Title: Blue Goggles.  
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi's left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? 

**Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin**

**Chapter 7: Because Squirrels Own**

Naruto was walking on the road with Konohamaru's bunch, Sasuke and Sakura.

"… And then the bucket full of slugs yellow paint fell right on Hanabi's head!" Konohamaru said.

"Very good kids! You're becoming better everyday!" he complimented them.

Sasuke and Sakura were still stuck with THAT IMAGE in their minds.

"_That's how I'm going to revive my clan?_" thought Sasuke.

"_I wonder how big Naruto… NO BAD THOUGHTS! STOP IT SAKURA!_" thought Sakura.

"… Then Granpa gave me this staff that can extend with Chak-OOF!" Konohamaru bumped into a tall guy wearing facepaint.

"I don't like brats! Let's beat this one up!" said the face-paint guy grabbing Konohamaru by his neck.

"Kankuro, we shouldn't cause trouble." said a girl with sand blonde hair.

"Just this one Temari!"

"You know! That's really low getting beaten by a kid!" said Naruto.

"What do y-" before the man could end his sentence Konohamaru made his staff extend causing it to crash in a inconvenient place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Kankuro falling to the ground holding his crotch.

Konohamaru started hitting further with his staff while Tsuro hit him with his wooden practice sword and Mikoso jumped atop him while stomping.

"You bullie! Meanie!" was heard while poor Kankuro was getting beaten.

Temari sweatdropped at the display.

"Sorry but I can't stop them when they get like this." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry… He needed a lesson sooner or later…" said a not caring much Temari.

"Kankuro… Get up… You're a disgrace to our village…" said a chilling voice.

"G-g-aa-ra-gaara!" said a frightened Kankuro.

The younger ones stopped moving out of fear of the killer intent coming of this man.

"_His chakra has something wrong to it._" thought Naruto.

"You resonate a strong aura… I'll enjoy killing you two in the exams." Said Gaara looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

When the sand team walked away Naruto said "We're avoiding that team guys…"

A/N: I'm skipping now until the second exam.

Team 7 was running in the forest.

They had been attacked by some Rain genin but easily defeated them.

When it was evening…

"Ok, we're setting up camp here. I'm going to hunt for some food and if I catch a team off guard I'll try to steal a scroll. Sasuke will make a fire, Sakura-chan will make sure that any animals hidden are disposed of, Ok?" he said quickly.

They nodded when Naruto took off.

They didn't know however that 2 yellow snake like eyes watched them.

"_Now that the kyuubi brat is gone I'm sure to not be interrupted. There could have always been a chance that he fully controls that chakra. _"

A while later everything was set up for a few hour camp that easily could be abandoned.

Sasuke was on the lookout sitting in front of the cave they would sleep in.

Occasionally he would turn on his Sharingan to make sure nothing was sneaking up to them.

Sakura had also applied a special technique so that every sound in the cave would be 10 times louder.

"_What's that!_" thought Sasuke looking around with his sharingan.

He looked at the bushes.

"Took you long enough Sasuke-kun, kukuku!" said a creepy voice.

Just then a head with grass forehead protector shot out of the bushes with an inhumanly long neck.

Sasuke just dodged in time and saw the neck shortening until it was normal length again.

Sakura hearing the commotion outside ran to Sasuke.

Sasuke was in close combat with the grass freak right now.

The grass nin easily repelled off every punch and kick Sasuke threw at him while dealing some of his own.

"_Without the sharingan I would have gotten some serious hits, this guy is no play…_" thought Sasuke.

The grass nin jumped back and said "Just as expected from the last Uchiha, but how will you deal with this!"

Sakura just arrived at the scene to see the nin reach for his own eyes.

"Close your eyes Sasuke!" shouted Sakura.

It was to late, the nin used his technique and Sasuke started seeing horrifying vissions.

Orochimaru charged at him but was a bit surprised when he saw Sasuke quickly breaking from the shock and trying to get in a surprise hit, but once again blocked it.

"_Kakashi-sensei used that technique several times on us to harden our feelings, I'm used to it. But me and Sakura won't be able to defeat this guy alone, I hope Naruto finishes hunting soon._"

With Naruto…

"I'm terribly sorry! But that's the way living works! Big things eat smaller things!" said Naruto looking at a squirrel.

"No! Don't look at me like that!"

The squirrel face was irresistibly cute.

"OK! OK! I won't eat you if you can bring something in return!" said Naruto oblivious to the fact that he was talking to a squirrel.

Then one of the teams that entered the forest appeared.

"You're 3 against one! Give up now!"

"_Damn… 3 at the same time…_" thought Naruto.

Then suddenly the squirrel took out some of his hairs and started stuffing it in their face.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S THAT SQUIRREL FROM LAST YEAR!!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO GOD DAMNED ALLERGIC!!!!" they all screamed.

All of them started getting red noses a small rash and fainted.

"Wow…" said Naruto amazed while grabbing their bags.

He grabbed a little bag of nuts out of his own bag and gave it to the squirrel.

"You deserved it buddy!" said Naruto putting away his loot.

With Sakura and Sasuke…

Sasuke had managed with some help of Sakura to pin this freak to a tree with shuriken and wires while using **Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu **burning him to oblivion.

But when Sasuke relaxed the nin revealed to still be alive shot out with his head and bit him on the neck.

Sasuke screaming fell down holding his neck.

"I am Orochimaru… and Sasuke-kun will soon join me…" he said before merging with the tree behind him and disappearing.

With Naruto…

"Damn! Everything is in my favour today!" said Naruto happily jumping trough the trees.

Food, extra equipment and the second scroll were found in one swipe without doing anything besides being nice to squirrel.

When he arrived at the camp he shouted "Sakura-chan! Everything is going so well today! Don't yo…"

He stopped to see the entire camp destroyed, some places burnt and Sasuke screaming on the ground.

"What… the… HEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Pretty lame I know…**


	8. Chapter 8: Sakuzilla!

Title: Blue Goggles.  
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi's left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? 

**Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin**

**Chapter 8: Sakuzilla!**

Naruto lay Sasuke down on his sleeping sack.

"Sakura-chan, what exactly happened while I was gone…" asked Naruto curious.

"Well this creepy grass nin confronted us, he was far too strong for us and after a while he suddenly bit Sasuke's neck and this bruise formed…" she said.

"Did he say his name?"

"He said his name was Orochimaru, but that isn't imp-" Sakura stopped talking as she saw the look on Naruto's face.

His face looked completely void of emotion, his eyes never blinking.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"N-noth-thing!" he said waving his hands in front of him.

"Sakura-chan, prepare some methods to restrain Sasuke." said Naruto.

"We still don't have enough food for three so I'm going to hunt again."

"Yo-you're think I can defend the camp all by myself?" she asked doubting herself.

"Why shouldn't I trust you with this?" he asked.

"Ne-never mind…" she said.

Naruto jumped in the trees.

"_I still remember a spot with some boars I saw on the way back of the 'Squirrel' incident._"

About 10 minutes later…

"_Naruto-kun really trusts me with this?_" she thought.

She always considered herself the third wheel of the team.

In the academy she would never score decently on the physics.

Then she remembered Naruto's compliments.

"_You've improved a lot Sakura-chan!_" "_You're getting better every day!_" "_Watch out for Sakuzilla!_"

She giggled at the last one.

Naruto made her so confident.

"_Naruto-kun has not misplaced his trust!_" she thought with a confident mind set.

With Naruto…

He was sneaking up the boar.

As everything in the forest it was super sized so no faults could be allowed.

With Sakura…

Sakura had some simple traps set and was ready for casting illusions.

Even if she wouldn't be able to defeat the opponents that were to come, she would be able to at least hold them of long enough.

"Wake up Sasuke." she suddenly heard.

There where three Sound nin standing near the bushes.

"Why don't we just kill the girl and Sasuke right away?" asked the guy with black hair.

"Wait Zaku." said the guy with the bandages around his face.

"Grass doesn't grow here. A trap is useless when noticed."

Sakura smirked as she cut one of the strings behind her.

A giant log bound to rope came swinging down.

"Another trap?" said the guy placing his hand on the log shattering it.

Sakura smirked again as she cut yet another string.

Another log bound to a rope came swinging down at least thrice as fast.

"_I can't destroy it in time!_" thought Dosu.

The three sound nins were smashed by the log and Sakura immediately ran and delivered a hard blow to the girls stomach while she was still stuck on the log leaving a small crater and the girl to fall unconscious.

"_That strength!_" thought Dosu amazed at the power of the hit.

Zaku immediately after recovering fired a zankuuha which Sakura dodged.

Sakura looked at the damage done from the zankuuha.

"_Getting hit by that could seriously injure me…_" thought Sakura.

Dosu shouted "Don't fool around!" angry that Sakura didn't pay attention to their battle.

He swinged his sound amplifier shocked that it didn't have any effect.

**Flashback…**

"_So the sound village is weak eh?" shouted Dosu angry at Kabuto._

_He swinged his amplifier and Kabuto started coughing blood immediately._

**End Flashback…**

"When you used your amplifier on Kabuto-san, I figured it worked by using sound to mess up the body fluids, I just have to regulate my fluids using chakra to avoid damage!" said Sakura confident.

"_Damn this girl is smart!_" thought Dosu.

Sakura dodged yet another zankuuha and tried to kick Dosu who dodged in time.

She immediately threw some shuriken at Zaku who easily blew them away.

Sakura quickly countered by performing **Suiton: Teppodama.**

The water bullet hit Zaku and Sakura immediately took the time that Zaku flinched to attack him; however she wasn't able to get to him fast enough and had to use **Kawarimi **to get away.

"_Even if I can cancel out the other one's main technique, I won't be able to defeat them on my own…_"

With Naruto…

Naruto saw several animals running from where the camp should be.

"_Hmm… did someone attack the camp?_" thought Naruto speeding up with the boar on his back.

"Wait a minute…" said Naruto feeling a dreadful chakra.

"The initial release began!" he said alarmed.

With Sakura…

She heard Sasuke's mumbling.

She turned to Sasuke relieved that someone would help her in battle but when she saw the markings on him.

"Sasuke, what are those...?"

"Don't worry Sakura… this power feels good…" he said in a vile voice.

"Who wants to die first!" he shouted.

"Me you bastard!" shouted Zaku mockingly.

Zaku fired an zankyokuha (Basically a super zankuuha) and was pleased to not see Sasuke anymore.

"Heh! I blew him away!"

"Blew who away?"

Before Zaku could react Sasuke had grabbed his arms.

"These arms seem precious to you, how about I ripped them off?" said Sasuke sadistically.

"Sasuke! Just knock him out!" said Sakura disturbed.

Sasuke ignored her while pulling harder.

"SASUKE! STOP THIS!" said Sakura getting disgusted by his behavior.

She saw how Sasuke slowly was ripping his arms off.

Right before he would of literally ripped them off a person appeared behind him and gave him a chop in the neck.

Almost immediately Sasuke fell unconscious.

Zaku terrified ran away.

Sasuke could have killed them and this new guy with blond hair seemed even stronger.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Sakura.

"We give up! If you let us leave we will give you our scroll!" panicked Dosu.

He grabbed his 2 teammates and fled while leaving the scroll.

A while later when everything had calmed down a bit Sasuke awoke again.

"Why the hell did you attack me Naruto!" said Sasuke angered.

"You were using the curse seal! Using it can completely corrupt you! Besides, I'd prefer to call you Sasgay instead of Ripoffarms-gay!" said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed but he understood the message.

"Okay! We're first gonna eat! Then it's straight to the tower!"

The next day it was constantly jumping until they reached the tower.

Iruka poofed out of the summoning scrolls amazed that Naruto's team had made it so quick.

"Naruto! It has only been one day!" said Iruka stupefied.

"Well we just did our best!" shouted Naruto with a big smile.

"_Being a shinobi didn't change him, I'm glad._" thought Iruka knowing how some people couldn't handle the pressure.

"YO NARUTO!!!!" shouted a voice known to well by Naruto.

"YO ANIKI!!!" shouted Naruto back at Obito who barged in.

Naruto, Obito and surprisingly Sakura shouted together: "HELL YEAH!!!"

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"What?" she asked.

Iruka and Sasuke sweat dropped at the display.

"How can I possibly be related to that guy…" said Sasuke.

**So that's it for this Chapter!**

**Start guessing who Naruto will fight in the preliminaries!**


	9. Chapter 9: Versus

Title: Blue Goggles.  
Summary: What if Obito never fell under that boulder and lived? What if Kakashi's left eye was never hit and his chakra sword was still intact? What if Rin never disappeared? 

**Pairings: NaruSaku ObiRin**

**Chapter 9: Versus…**

Naruto was walking around in the tower.

I would be the last day of the second exam today.

Sasuke's curse was sealed up so they didn't worry about that anymore.

Unfortunately the sound-nins passed the test too and somehow they all healed up rather quick.

"Now that you mention it, they seemed to thank Kabuto when he arrived…" Naruto bumped into someone.

"Hayate!" said Naruto happily. (A/N: Tsuro is his younger brother in this fic remember?)

"Hello 'cough!' Naruto-kun." said Hayate with a small smile.

"It's the first time I see you in the tower! That means you just arrived right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah 'cough!' Tsuro, Konohamaru and Mikoso are cheering your team on."

"Don't you mean 'cheered'?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to 'cough!' tell you this but there will be 'cough!' preliminary fights, so you better get ready."

"Oh! Thanks Hayate!"

Naruto walked outside.

"Gotta get ready! And stretch! And stretch! And stretch! And stre-" Naruto sensed 'him' again.

Gaara walked by drenched in blood out of the forest with his teammates.

"HEY! What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just go kill people for the fun!"

"Not… enough… blood…" Gaara moved his hands and the sand immediately shot at Naruto.

Naruto expertly dodged the sand and immediately with amazing speed he elbowed Gaara in the stomach.

"Your blood truly will satisfy me in our battle." said Gaara amazed at being able to hit him.

Kankuro and Temari were amazed at the display, and even more amazed when they saw Gaara walk off.

"_He's, strong…_" thought Naruto as Gaara was practically unfazed by his attack.

At the preliminaries…

"First match 'cough!', Ino Yamanaka versus Kiba Inuzuka, Hajime…" said Hayate in his sickly tone.

Naruto didn't really care about this match, Sakura however was watching with full concentration.

It ended with Ino locking Kiba in place by charging chakra in her hair then possessing him and while Kiba was possessed he managed to break it for a moment forcing Akamaru to bite him in the neck making it a tie as Ino also was injured.

Temari against Tenten was pretty boring except for that rising dragon technique.

But now…

The computer was scrolling through names.

"Naruto versus…" before Hayate could finish however.

"YYYYOOOSHHHH!!!!! It's my turn Gai-sensei!!!!" shouted Lee.

Naruto did his coat of.

While trying to not look at the scars, Sakura asked "Why are you doing your coat off Naruto-kun"

"In a fight against Lee it will only hamper my movements!" he replied.

Naruto jumped down the area in front of Lee.

"Wo-wow! Naruto got scars, big ones!" said Chouji amazed.

"_By their pattern and forms, they're obviously from torture…_" thought Shikamaru.

"I'm very happy I can fight you so early, Naruto-kun!" said Lee.

"Same here!" said Naruto with a grin.

"3rd Match 'cough!', Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha versus Rock Lee, hajime…" Hayate let his hand fall down sign that the match began.

Lee immediately charged and tried a **Konoha Senpuu,** but Naruto blocked it easily.

Naruto tried a punch at the stomach while Lee was still midair.

Lee was able to block it, but Naruto jumped up and tried and axe kick which was only blocked just in time making Lee have a hard fall.

Naruto making advantage of the second Lee's balance was off, made a low crouch kick followed by straight upward crouch kick.

Lee not being in control of his midair movement could only avoid and block few of Naruto's attacks.

"Naruto's wiping the floor with him… I really thought this would be a good match…" said Sasuke bored.

Suddenly Sasuke heard a voice in his head "**You can't let him be stronger then you! How will you ever defeat Itachi like that!**"

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"_What the hell was that?_" he thought.

His curse seal itched a little.

Back to the fight…

"Lee, take them off." said surprisingly not Gai but Naruto.

"How did you know I was wearing weights?"

"When I did that low kick I felt something hard on your legs." explained Naruto calmly.

"It's okay Lee!" shouted Gai.

Lee laughed happily as he took his weights off.

"Do those weights really make that much of a difference?" said Sakura to no one in particular.

"YOSH!!! I can move much easier now!!" shouted Lee.

When Lee threw the weights to the ground everyone looked amazed as the weights caused an earthquake.

Except for Naruto who grinned and shouted "This match is gonna be interesting!"

They charged at eachother and after that… almost nobody could follow.

They just saw flurries of punches and kicks everywhere.

"Take this!"

They saw Lee give Naruto a hard kick on the spine only to turn into smoke and see Naruto give him a horizontal kick straight to the liver.

"Hmm! The boy knows **Kage Bunshin**!" said Asuma interested.

They continued their brawl.

Slowly but sure the people's eyes were getting used to their speed.

"Naruto was this strong?" said Ino to herself (A/N: She already recovered from her match.)

In the end it seemed Lee was off worse.

Naruto was able to block the most attack but Lee still got hit here and there.

"_I'll have to take a risk, if this hits it's immediately over, but if I fail…_" thought Lee as took distance and loosened his bandages.

"Hmm?" mumbles Naruto curious.

"Prepare yourself!"

Lee started running circles even faster then before around Naruto.

"_He's gonna try, __**Omote renge**__? That explains the increased speed. He opened a gate._" thought Naruto.

Lee did an upwards kick which sent Naruto flying high which Lee immediately jumped at and started winding his bandages around Naruto.

But then right before they could wind around him he immediately Naruto somehow already stopped flinching grabbed Beniryuu slashed the bandages away, grabbed Lee's ankles and put his foots in Lee's armpits.

"**Rasen Renge!!!**" shouted Naruto.

"_I came this far… And it all ends with my own moves being used against me…_" Lee thought.

"_No! I won't allow this! I have to protect my way of the ninja! I will not LOSE!!_"

Just before the Piledriver hit the ground Lee somehow got loose and gave Naruto a hard blow to the stomach.

Then suddenly he shouted "I WILL PROVE MY NINJA WAY!! I WILL PROVE THAT HARD WORK BEATS A GENIUS!!" said Lee with more determination then ever.

"Then I guess our goals don't differ that much. We're both trying to prove ourselves!" said Naruto grinning.

"I see… Then I won't hold back!" Lee crossed his arms in front of him.

"_Wait is he?_" thought Naruto.

Energy started booming around Lee intensifying every Second.

"_Gai! Did you learn that boy such a technique!_" thought Kakashi.

Lee's skin was pure red with veins all over his body.

"LIFE GATE OPEN!!!" he shouted as more pressure rested on his body.

Lee charged at Naruto with unimaginable force, the whole field was wrecked from just his running.

He rammed Naruto in the wall and kept punching him non-stop.

The whole stadium was shaking.

Then Lee jumped back and said "Please give up Naruto-kun, I don't want to hurt a person so similar to me much more."

"Lee, I understand now… holding back on you is the same as insulting you."

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Watch out… I'm not myself when I do this…"

(A/N: This part will be songfic, which means the lyrics of a fitting song will be displayed.)

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

The Jounins started sensing something.

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!!!_

Crimson red Chakra blasted of him.

"What's happening to Naruto-kun!" asked Sakura panicking.

_Beaten why for…_

_Can't take much more…_

_Here we go, here we go, here we go!_

"Hayate! Get out of there!" shouted Asuma.

_ONE! Nothing wrong with me…_

The chakra started taking form.

_TWO! Nothing wrong with me…_

"Mother's… scared?" said Gaara.

_THREE! Nothing wrong with me…_

Four claws started taking form on his legs on feet.

_FOUR! Nothing wrong with me!_

It took the shape of a fox around him.

_ONE! Something's got to give!_

The chakra became more intense when it touched Beniryuu.

_TWO! Something's got to give!_

Naruto prepared his body.

_THREE! Something's got to give!_

_NOW!!!!!!!!!_

Naruto charged at even greater speed then Lee and gave a blow that brought a sickening crunch.

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!_

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!_

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!_

The red chakra shot out as a hand and grabbed Lee pulling him back followed by another punch of Naruto. He let out a shockwave of chakra destroying the entire field while grabbing Lee's arm and charging his other fist full of Chakra.

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!_

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!_

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!_

The punch went full power in Lee's face who shot away from the blow like a meteor.

The red chakra dispersed.

Hayate blinked, blinked again and said "Winner Naruto…"

Luckily it was no permanent damage to Lee his body so he would be able to train again in 9 weeks they thought.

"Naruto-kun? What was that?" asked Sakura dumbfounded.

"I rather not talk about it…"

The Computer screen started scrolling names again.

Hayate began "Sakura Haruno versus"

"Oh no…" said Naruto.

"…Sabaku no Gaara."

**Now that's a surprise Huh?**


End file.
